battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Strategies: Hoth
Factions This map mostly favors the Empire but either side could win as long as they have a good strategy. Snowspeeder Mines If you play as a Rebel Vanguard, you can place mines on the front of your Snowspeeder and commit a kamikaze mission against the AT-AT's neck for a kill if you get it right. For the loss of 1 point, you get 10 pts in return as well as Endurance. Destroying the Shield Generator The AT-AT The AT-AT's firepower is more than enough to destroy the shield generator. However, the greatest problem is their speed–it often takes half the battle to get to the generator. One advantage of this tactic is that you can get to command posts 3 and 4 relatively quickly, and possibly secure them. The AT-ST The AT-ST is great at destroying the shield generator as it has no problem in dealing with enemy infantry and it cannot be destroyed by the Harpoon Gun. A good tactic is to spawn as a Snowtrooper and get an Imperial Engineer to be your co-pilot (As he can fix your AT-ST), then get into the AT-ST and walk towards the shield generator. After destroying the turrets that attack the vehicle focus on the shield genorator and any vanguards/smugglers that spawn. To decrease the enemy reinforcements even further, try taking command post 4 (Echo Base) with the snowtrooper whilst the pilot, inside the AT-ST covers you. Infantry Another strategy is to spawn as a Shock Trooper at command post 2 and use your rocket launcher to attack the Shield Generator at a distance. This best works with three shock troopers and two pilots, the two pilots can alternate between giving ammo to the shock troopers and getting ammo for themselves. However, even with that system in place it is still very time consuming and manpower is diverted where it could otherwise be useful. Destroying AT-ATs Spawn as a Rebel Vanguard and run to the Snowspeeders and get in one. Fly right next to the AT-AT and land. Use your missiles to destroy the AT-AT by shooting at the weak spot (the neck). Repeat the process on all remaining AT-ATs. Also, you could always just use the tow cable, but this way you could easily get the Demolition bonus while also destroying the AT-AT. Another fast way is to use one of the Hoth dish turrets. Shoot, but don't charge it up. The time it takes to charge it and the power when is fully charged does not make it worthwhile. Great Sniping Spot To do this, you must be playing the original Battlefront. Spawn as a Rebel Marksman and get into a Snowspeeder. Slowly fly over the AT-AT and jump out on top of it. You can now see almost the entire battlefield. Easy win as Galactic Empire This is an easy strategy for the Galactic Empire in both Battlefront games. First, spawn at the main CP and get to the AT-ST. Use it to attack and capture the Rebel hangar. Steal one of thier Snowspeeders and use it to provide air support for your troops by strafing enemy ground forces. You can also use the Snowspeeder's weapons to destroy the Shield Generator. Hoth Snowspeeder Dogfight If you're playing Empire on Hoth with AIs, take a snowspeeder, lay your snowspeeder in a safe place, and call him to get in. Then get out of ship, making your ally control the snowspeeder, giving him a chance to dogfight the Rebel pilots. Do the process several times, and your team will dominate the sky. Snowspeeder Blitz If you're playing as the Rebels, spawn in the hangar (CP 4) and grab a snowspeeder. Fly past the entire battle to the furthermost Empire CP and quickly capture it. Sometimes, the Imperials will all spawn at the AT-AT and CP 2, making this even easier. When you've secured the CP, get back in your snowspeeder (if it survived) and repeat at CP 2. A smuggler is a good class for this strategy, as he can repair the snowspeeder. Links *Back to Strategies Category:Strategies Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Star Wars: Battlefront Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II